violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Love Is a Game
"Love Is a Game", also known as "If It's For Love", is a song originally sung in Spanish by Mercedes Lambre and Martina Stoessel as Ludmila Ferro and Violetta Castillo. Storyline In the song/ music video, Ludmilla is seen getting the camera crew's attention for a show she's doing at On Beat. When she starts singing, Violetta appears out of no-where, singing the song as Ludmilla. Ludmilla turns to her audience, who then hold up posters of Violetta. Ludmilla is angry that Vilu gets the most attention, and tries to run away from her, but Violetta's following her. Lyrics English= I want it all It wasn’t hard to decide (hard to decide) and when I fall I know it’s got to be real (ooh, ooh) It’s just the way I’m feeling here inside my heart I feel just like a shining star Everything here starts from zero But we’ll take it to the top There are no rules And it can be so hard to handle When it’s a heart you gotta gamble You’re going down if you’re feeling sentimental 'Cause love ain't gentle If you had a bad day It can make you feel the right way Love gives you More and more power Now I see love is a game That can take your life and shake you Just when you think it’s so sweet it all gets so rough Love is a game That can break your heart or make you Like a fantasy Like a melody Like a destiny whoa whoa I’m like an eagle flying to my destination (You’re waiting at the station) I get the feeling that you’re on another planet Do you understand it? And no I really can't see you and I together (No one knows if it’s forever) And if you’re only really looking for a guarantee I can give you that If you had a bad day It can make you feel the right way Love gives you More and more power Now I see love is a game That can take your life and shake you Just when you think it’s so sweet it all gets so rough Love is a game That can break your heart or make you Like a fantasy Like a melody Like a destiny If you had a bad day It can make you feel the right way Love gives you More and more power Now I see love is a game That can take your life and shake you Just when you think it’s so sweet it all gets so rough Love is a game That can break your heart or make you Like a fantasy Like a melody Like a destiny whoa whoa |-| Spanish= Si es por amor doy todo lo que soy Si es por amor todo será verdadero Esta es mi vida y no la quiero cambiar Al fin encontré mi lugar Pero sueño un amor sincero Alguien que me pueda amar Yo me conozco y siempre encuentro la manera No importa cuando y donde sea En mi juego está claro el reglamento Cuanto lo siento Yo tengo un plan siempre Que te envuelve dulcemente Yo tengo sólo amor para dar Pero si es por amor todo será verdadero Si es por amor doy todo lo que soy Mi corazón es todo lo que yo tengo Gané y perdí, nunca me rendí Porque soy así Si me enamoro estarás siempre en mi camino Bloqueando mi destino Somos de mundos demasiados diferentes Es tan evidente Yo sólo busco ser feliz con quien me cuide Que me proteja y no me olvide Y que me ayude a encontrar lo que yo soñé ¡Mi felicidad! Yo tengo un plan siempre Que te envuelve dulcemente Yo tengo sólo amor para dar Pero si es por amor todo será verdadero Si es por amor doy todo lo que soy Mi corazón es todo lo que yo tengo Gane y perdí, nunca me rendí Porque soy así Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *Ludmila Ferro wrote this song about Federico, and Violetta helped her adjust the lyrics. *This is the third song that Ludmila has written. The first was "Destined to Shine" and the second one was "Dangerously Beautiful". *The Spanish version is called "Si Es Por Amor" (If It's For Love). *This is a Viodmila song. *The music video takes part in various neighborhoods of Buenos Aires, including Puetro Madero and La Boca. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs